A Friend
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: It was the birthday of our dear red head, but he was quite unhappy even though his office was filled with all sorts presents, he suddenly meets s girl he bumped into and challenges her to a cardfight, but he never knew he actually was quite happy to have a fight with someone, especially with someone who has the same clan ONESHOT


**Special One shot! Sorry that I was taking very long in updating the other fic cause I was very busy on christmas break and I can't even continue the plot (I feel disappointed of myself) but I'll try to update soon and recover my documents that were deleted, anyways this one shot will be a special one for my dearest Suzugamori Ren and since I missed his birthday last three weeks too cause I was busy, anyways happy belated birthday Ren-Ren**

**Ren: Arigatou Ari-chan~**

**Asaka: Happy birthday too Ren-sama :)**

**Aichi and Kamui: Otanjoubi Omedatou Ren-san/Ren!**

**Leon and Kai: Happy birthday Ren**

**Misaki: Happy birthday Ren...**

**Ren: Thank you very much minna-san~! Especially A-chan and MisaQ~ *smiles***

**Arissa: Anyways let's move on to this special chapter, Ren again will do the disclaimer, Ren-Ren! **

**Ren: Hai~ Disclaimer: Ari-chan does not own Cardfight Vanguard nor us the characters too~ if she did then Miwa shouldn't have been made in the anime~**

**Miwa: Wait...what!? **

**Arissa: Now let's move on shall we~ **

* * *

><p>"Boring~..." The red-headed Fukuhara student said as he was just looking outside from his office, sitting down on his usual chair, it was starting to snow since it was December and Christmas is already coming, his office was filled with different gifts in different wrappers and sizes since it is a special day for him, which is his birthday...<p>

"Why is everyone busy~" Ren said as he looked outside, he was bored, very bored that the boredom might already consume him, Asaka was busy as she went out quite early, Tetsu somewhat left to which made Ren a bit curious where he went, Suiko was busy too with business as an idol so she wasn't around, it was just him alone in his office... He didn't seem happy on his birthday

"I think, I should just go outside... " The red head said as he got up from his chair and got a red scarf and put on his neck so he wouldn't feel cold outside in the snow, he walked through the streets as he looked around, finding something to do that's fun, he enjoyed being outside than inside his boring office, doing paperwork, he hated it very much, as he walked a girl suddenly bumped at him, which made the girl fall, Ren noticed the girl and decided to let her stand up

"Gomen..." Ren lowered down and held out his hand and had a smile on his face, the girl blushed a bit and and hold onto his hand to help her stand up

"Arigatou..." The girl said quietly and Ren smiled

"It's nothing, what's your name?" The girl looked at him with her long black hair covering some parts of her eyes, she had brown eyes and wore her school uniform which was a black blazer with red linings and the school logo on the right side and a red checkered skirt, she wore a red scarf one her neck and she was holding on a present tightly, she wore a purple headband too and wore rectangular shaped glasses,

"It's Ari...Sawada Ari" she said quietly but it was enough for Ren to hear

"Nice to meet you Ari-chan~!" Ren smiled Happily which made the girl blush red until a wind blew and something fell out of her pocket, She was about to get until Ren noticed it and got it first he was a bit surprised as he widen his eyes to see a familiar card

"This is...Mordred..." The girl wanted her card back

"Can I have it back...please..." Ren returned the girl to the brunette as she thanked him for returning it to her and put it on her pocket, the red head noticed that there were more cards in her pocket so he thought she must have a deck

"Ari-chan...Do you play Vanguard?" Ari was reluctant on answering first but nodded in response, this made the red head quite happy to see a fellow shadow paladin user

"It's weird isn't it...a girl using a non-female deck..." Ren shook his head to know she was wrong

"It's not weird~ it actually is pretty cool~!" Ari looked at him and blushed a bit but then there was a slight smile on her face

"Anyways let's have a Vanguard fight Ari-chan~!" Ren hold both of his hand and Ari's hands together which made her blush even more

"I know a good place for us to have a Vanguard fight~ Come on~!" Ren hold now one of her hands and drag her to a certain place and the girl was quite surprised at this

"Wait!" The girl wanted him to stop but he was very fast in dragging people somewhere, a few minutes of running and being dragged by a red head they arrived the place where he said they would be having a card fight, the girl panted an Ren stopped for her to catch a breath, the girl looked up to see the name of the shop

"Card...capital...?" Ren just smiled

"Yup~!" Ren then entered the shop with the girl following

"It's been while" A blonde high schooler greeted the red head with a grin

"Konichiwa Miwa, where's MisaQ~?" Ren noticed she wasn't here

"She went somehwere..." Miwa noticed a girl with Ren

"Who is she?" Ari hid behind Ren's back as she was shy

"It's okay Ari-chan~ He's a nice guy~" Miwa then showed her a welcoming smile

"Yo, the name's Miwa Taishi, Yoroshiku" Ari then stopped hiding and introduced herself

"...Sawada Ari...Hajimemashite..." A brunette just finished a fight with a kid then noticed the red head came with a unknown girl, Ren noticed the brunette looking at them and decide to greet him as he went up to him with the girl following

"Ohayo Kai~" Ren said happily and Kai greeted back

"And who's the girl?" Kai asked

" My name is Sawada Ari...Yoroshiku..." Kai introduced himself with a slight smiled which made the girl blush a bit

"Wanna have a card fight?" Ren shook his hand in denial

"Not for now~ I want to fight Ari-chan first~" Kai sighed and got away from the table and went to the counter to look at the fight from a far and the two went to the table and got out their decks, Ari placed her present on the counter

"Don't go easy on me Ari-chan~" Ari was quite curious on what he meant but then nodded in reply, the shuffled their decks, drew five cards and the vanguards ready and started the fight

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" They both said and flipped their starting vanguards, the red head and brunette were a bit surprised to use the _the _catchphrase since mostly only the two use it

"I'll let you start first" Ren said and Ari draw

"Ride Transient Revenger Masquerade, Judgebau moves at the back" Miwa was already interested in the fight same with too the brunette

"She uses Shadow Paladin deck, I thought girls use mostly Female decks like Nee-chan or even Yuri" Kai just sighed

"Tatsunagi Kourin used a non-female deck before she got the Jewel knights, and gender doesn't even count in vanguard, it's how you play it" Kai said which made Miwa remember

"You're right, but it's kinda interesting to see the two almost having the same decks, but I bet Ren will win..." The brunette smirked

"We'll see..." Kai said which made Miwa a bit confused, suddenly a lavender haired girl came in the shop

"Yo Nee-chan! just in time look" Miwa pointed at Ren and Ari and the lavender head sighed

"What about it?" She was getting annoyed

"Look carefully" the brunette said and as the lavender head looked carefully she knows now what they meant

"Both are using Shadow Paladin, and almost the same cards too, she looks like a good match for Ren" Misaki then realized why she came

"Anyways I have this for the team..." She showed a letter with a sign of the vanguard circle in the middle

"An Invitation?" Miwa noticed

"It's an Invitation to Ren's birthday..." She said quietly to them so Ren wouldn't hear and Miwa finally understood

"It's his birthday today-" Kai and Misaki glared at him as he didn't realized he said that loudly then he shut his mouth with his hands and apologized

"I already told Aichi and I happened to past by Kamui too, and the invitation said we could bring two extra people, Aichi was gonna be going with Emi, so should Miwa come along?" Kai sighed and agreed which made Miwa quite happy

"Perfect Guard!" the three heard and turned to the fight of Ari and Ren, Ari was a bit on a pinch with 5 damage and with two front row rearguards and one back row rearguard taken out while Ren was still on 3 damage and had a full field, Ren smirked as he checked his drive trigger, luckily there were no trigger which made Ari quite relieved

"You're turn Ari-chan~" Ren smiled happily

"Stand and Draw" she drew and sighed as she wish she can't defeat him now

"Can you hear it? This is the desperate sound that roars and marks the start of the end, I breakride! Revenger, Desperate Dragon!" Ren got serious and the three paid attention on the fight from afar

"I counter blast then superior call Nulity Revenger Masquerade, then I call Blaster Dark Revenger and two Dorints" She place the three cards on the field

"She filled up her field quick" Miwa was quite impressed by the girl

"But she decreased her hand too and she only has two cards left" Kai stated

"I counter blast two and reitre your avatar" Blaster Dark soon left the field "Then dorint's skill, I un flip one card on my damage zone, then with a boost from Dorint, Blaster dark attacks!" Ren got a critical trigger from his hand

"I guard that!" Ari was getting a bit worried that her attacks might fail "With a boost from spinabau, Desperate dragon attacks! and Limit Break!" the vanguard showed up on the field

"I counterblast a card with revenger in it's name then my vanguard gains 5000 power and a plus one critical" Ari counterblast twice which made her vanguard gain 10000 power and plus 2 criticals

"And spinbau's skill, since I boosted a unit with limit break I draw, Roar louder that will make enemies fall, Death Roar!" Ren smirked

"No guard" he said, Ari was a bit surprised "Check the drive trigger, first check, second check, Healing Revenger, got a heal trigger, giving the power to nulity then I heal one damage" Ari was now fine to a least get a heal trigger

"Damage check, first check, second check, It seem I got a heal trigger too" Ren smiled as Ari widen her eyes "Healing one damage and giving the power to Mordred"

"With a boost from Dorint, Nulity atttacks" Ren let the attack through and got Mordred as his damage

"Stand and draw" Ren smiled at her then got serious "Final Turn!" Ari was now very serious and had to do her best to guard while Ren had a smirk

"Miwa, Kai, you guys should go to the building already, they might be waiting" The two nodded and Miwa switched shifts with Misaki

"How about you Nee-chan?"

"I'll be there" the two then left and Misaki continued on looking at the fight

"Tremble in fear in the face of even greater rage! Break ride! Revenger, Raging Form Dragon!" Misaki then sighed and then smiled

"He never gives chances..." she muttered

"Counterblast then I superior call my avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger, and with that I counterblast two and retire Nulity" Ari let Nulity go to the drop zone "Once more, I retire Blaster Dark" Ren Counterblast two and had a smirk now on his face

"With a boost from Dorint, Blaster Dark Attacks!" Ari took out a Critical and Draw trigger "I guard!"

"With a boost from Transient Raging Dragon attacks!"

"I Perfect Guard!" she discarded one card which left her with none left

"It's over..." Misaki muttered, until her phone suddenly rang and she got it form her pocket and answered it

"Hello?"

"Misaki, Is Ren-sama there?" the caller who appears to be Asaka asked the Lavender head

"Yeah, Why?" She glanced at the two fighting, Ren checked his drive trigger and got a crtical trigger an gave all the effects to his Vanguard

"Limit Break!" The Vanguard seal appeared on the field "I retire three of my rearguards then I Superior Ride Raging Form Dragon!" Ari was surprised but got worried since she doesn't have any cards left

"i counter blast one then Raging gains 3000 power, then Raging dragon attacks with 28000 power!" Ari Lowered her head

"No Guard" Ren drive checked but there were no trigger. _I just need a heal..._ Ari thought but when she checked she didn't got one and losses the game

"That was a Fun fight Ari-chan~!" Ren smiled happily and the two fixed their decks

"It really is..." Ari muttered

"Ren! Asaka said you should go back to your office" Misaki went to him then Ren pouted

"It's boring in the HQ~!" Misaki sighed at his childish character

"Just Go, I'll be with you too..." Misaki smiled and Ren smiled cheerfully and agreed, Ari thought for a moment and realized, did the lavender just called her Ren _Is that guy really Suzugamori Ren?!_ She got the present on the counter and tug his school jacket before he was about to leave

"Ano...your name..." Ari said shyly asked and stop tugging on his school jacket

"Sorry I didn't introduced myself~ My name is Suzugamori Ren~!" He smiled happily and Ari's realization was right

"It's a pleasure to meet a Vanguard Fighter like you Suzugamori-san..." Ari bowed at him

"Just call me Ren~!" Ari straightened her posture and smiled at him which made Ren smiled with a little blush, Misaki just smiled at the scene and went outside instead to wait for the red head

"And um..." Ari mustered her courage and tightened the present she was holding

"T-This is for you!" She bowed and gave the gift to Ren as he accepted and smiled happily

"Arigatou Ari-chan~!" Ari blushed very red and said your welcome in return and mumbled something in which the red head didn't hear

"See you~!" Ren left the girl who was quite happy and left somewhere. the red head wen to the lavender head who was leaning on a wall smirking

"She remembered..." Ren heard her and was confused

"Remembered what~?" Misaki just sighed and then smiled

"Your Brithday idiot..." Misaki then walked with Ren who pouted cause of Misaki who said something harsh to him and headed to the HQ where there was a surprise for the special day of the red head...

"Happy Birthday Ren..."

* * *

><p><strong>Arissa: Well that's that...now to do some more work for the fanfiction...I hate life sometimes, *sighs* I have to work in my projects too...horrible school, anyways I hope you have a happy birthday Ren and wish that you won't be as a dense as ever anymore and won't be a that much air head too<strong>

**Misaki: I doubt he'll change...**

**Ren: That's a bit mean MisaQ~ *pouts***

**Asaka: Anyways have a fun birthday Ren-sama~**

**Ren: Arigatou Minna~**

**Arissa: Until I update, Bye~!**

**Miwa: Who's managing the shop?**


End file.
